Baird's Replacement
by Enchanted Evangeline
Summary: Duke Baird is about to retire, when he starts to worry about his replacement....One-shot for now ...Humorous and reflective kinda. Takes place about a year after the Scanra war.


A/N: And yet another random one-shot fic. If anyone noticed, I deleted that _horrendous_ Lizzie McG fic I had as well as the first two chapters of that _completely random_ TR BL fic I had because it was also horrible and not going anywhere. Sorry for those who actually liked them...

This is another one-shot, I don't know why, but I enjoy writing them because then I don't feel obligated to update them or anything (obviously). I have a few formulating in my head, but I dunno if I'll post them or what.

This is a fic about Duke Baird's retirement and his concerns for his replacement. Takes place a year or two after the war is over, and the war was about 1 1/2-2 years long.

ENJOY!

-

Duke Baird put the last cloth bandage into the cupboard, sighed, and sat down at his desk. Was this really happening? Was he really retiring tomorrow?

He looked up at the certificate from the University that hung over his head on the south wall. The conservatives had already given him grief that his replacement didn't graduate from the University. It taken both the Duke, King Jonathan, Queen Thayet, and even the King's Champion to convince them that the replacement was more than qualified.

"Father! Father!" Duke Baird put his head in his hand and sighed amused. What did Neal want now?

"Father!" His voice was louder now, as were the footsteps outside his office.

"Father!" He burst in through the door, beaming radiantly.

"What is it Nealan?"

Neal took his father's hands and cried almost maniacally, "Yuki's pregnant!"

The Duke leapt from his seat and hugged his son fiercely. "Neal! That's terrific! Did you tell your mother or cousin or Kel yet?"

"Not yet, but we will soon." He let his father go and looked around the office. Making a face he drawled, "Not everything's out yet, then?"

Duke Baird sat back down. "Calm down Neal. Go to your friends. I have until tomorrow." He rolled his eyes as Neal skipped happily out of the office.

Was he really going to be the next Head Palace Healer?

He sighed as he realized, yes, Neal was going to be the new healer. Even though he knew Neal was extremely qualified, it made him feel better to know that he would have assistants who had graduated from the University.

He continued to put his belongings in trunks when someone knocked on his office door. "Duke Baird?"

He looked up and saw Kel leaning against the door frame and fidgeting with her hands. "Yes, Lady Knight Keladry?"

Kel smiled. The Duke was always one for jokingly calling her entire title. "Just wanted to see how you were." She walked into the room and sat on an empty chair.

The Duke put down a book and sat across from the knight. "I'm fine Kel. What is it that you came all the way to my office for?"

Kel looked up from her hands, and for the first time, Duke Baird saw an entire sea of emotions rushing out from her eyes. It both astonished and worried him; "Kel?"

Before he could say anything else she had leaned over and hugged the older man. "Thank you, Duke Baird. Thank you."

The Duke was slightly taken aback, but laughed as Kel loosened her grip on his shoulders. "Well, your welcome, Kel, but for what?"

Kel laughed, slightly embarrassed and took her seat. "For healing me when I was a Page, for being grateful that I was friends with Neal, for doing things for him, and Dom, and myself."

Baird nodded. "Your very welcome, Kel."

"I guess, I'll just miss always coming to you to get healed, or to talk...mainly about Neal."

The Duke laughed. "True. I guess you won't be able to talk to the next Healer about Neal, hm?"

Kel laughed and said, "I don't think so, no. Thanks again, Baird."

The Duke smiled, "Kel, I greatly appreciate your gratitude. I wish all of my former patients could be just as grateful."

Kel smiled. "Even if they don't come to say thank you, I'm sure they are. You will be greatly missed, Duke Baird."

Baird smiled, "As I will miss everyone here." He paused. "Could you do me a favor, Kel?"

"Anything, sir."

"I know you have for years, but could you just keep an eye out on Neal. You have my permission to yell at him if he's ever out of line. I know Yuki and Dom will too, but you've been his greatest friends for such a long time, and he respects you greatly."

Kel smiled, "Certainly, Duke Baird."

"Thanks. Well, I better get back to packing so Neal can move in tomorrow..."

"Right." She looked down at her hands and stood up. "Thanks again, Duke."

"Anytime Kel. Feel free to write to me at Queenscove and keep me up-to-date with everything concerning my son, my favorite nephew and yourself."

Kel nodded, and started to leave but turned around. "One more thing."

"Yes?"

She opened her hand and the Duke saw a small flash of light. "Dom and I are engaged."

The Duke's face broke into a huge grin. "Keladry! That's terrific!"

Kel nodded and smiled. "This way, if the law's ever changed so that he can and still be in the Own, we'll be able to get married straight away." She hugged the Duke who congratulated her more and left.

He laughed to himself. At least all this great news happened before he left.

He continued to put books into his box, and he realized suddenly that Neal was going to make a terrific Palace Healer. He had Yuki, Kel, Dom, and even the Royal Family, as well as Alanna to watch over him and keep him in line. He would stricter with patients, not allowing them to come to him all the time over sniffles and colds. Neal wouldn't be as soft as himself.

He smiled. But Neal wouldn't be able to listen to the patient's emotional problems. He laughed. That's where the assistants would be handy.

He stopped worrying about Neal and his new job, and thought about his new grandson or granddaughter, and his possible new niece-in-law. Kel would finally be legally part of the Queenscove/Masbolle family.

And that's when it really hit him. Sooner or later Neal would become the Duke of Queenscove. He'd have to head the family, and run the estate as well as the Healing at the Palace.

"Good luck to you, Yuki..."

-

What did y'all think? Hate it? Love it? Good as a one-shot, does it need more? Completely random?

PLEASE REVIEW!

-AE


End file.
